User blog:Corran18/Monster drawings for people
'Monsters drawings for other people (plus some just for fun)' '1.) Lagiacrus Neopteron: ' Well Democide i finally finished it, it has has the top of the lagi skulls on both top horns and near the neck, and the bottom jaws overlap near the rear end. The "crests" on its head are lagiacrus shell shockers, and the spikes on its back are claws. I hope you like it. I will be more than glad to draw anything else for you soon. 2.) Giant Ground Sloth Pelagus: This is the drawing of Democide's ground sloth concept. As per instrictions it has a small cuttable tail, claws that just beg to be broken, and the armor plates on it's head can be broken, when they are broken the appear "chipped" like a jhen mohran's legs when broken. I didn't have time to color it, but if you want i will color it for both the normal and subspecies versions of the monster. Hope you enjoy it!! ' ' 3.) Mole: ''' it could be a small mole, but I think it also sorta looks like the juvenile from of the previously metioned ground sloth... ill let you guys decide '''4.) Tree lizard: '''This unique monster can accually photosynthesize using the tree on its back in a symbiotic relationship with it. It is adept at climbing trees with its large claws and prehensile tail. It feeds on neopterons and small pelaguses. By utilizing the flowers that grow on the tree on its back it can poison, paralyze or put its opponents to sleep. Its long tounge can steal items from unwary hunters, as can its tail. After the tail gets cut off the tail still moves around and is capable of attacking the hunter for a set period of time, giving the monster time to flee the area. Breakables are tree, horns, and tail twice.for the tail 1x is breaking the spikes off it 2x severing it. Upon severing the tail the monster will flee as its tail attacks you. It lives in any forest or jungle enviroment, including a savanna subspecies. '''5.) Frostacrus This is the mighty ice serpentine leviathan the frostacrus. It live in the polar zone, burrowing throuhg the ice. It can dive directly underground because of its horns, but its barbed tail tends to get stuck, giving hunters the perfect time to cut the tail. Its main attack is to ram from beneath and sparying ice. Sorry it took so long Narga i didnt have time to color but i will if you want. 6.) Barioth Chibi: '''I was bored and i decieded to draw a psuedo-wyvern. I ended up making the head WAY to big so I decieded that it would be a chibi... and well several class periods and 1 fine-tune with photoshop later here it is: Feel free to take it whoever wants to use it :) '''7.) Geshir:I have been working on this for a while, see democide's psuedo wyvern page for a description of this monster. Enjoy! ' ' 8.) Geshir weapons: '''all have some sort of poison element, the bowgun mainly fires crag and clust s '''9.) Irrgaston: '''This behemoth has plates and scutes that absorb heat, requireing a hot drink to fight , yet it lives in areas such as the desert, or sandy plains, where a cool drink is required. It uses the absorbed heat to manifest will-o-wisps around its body and to fire them from its horns, tail and shoulders. '''Exiled Bnahabra and Armor Category:Blog posts